Madison To Sister
by Little Star
Summary: Madison, daughter of Sirius Black, returns to hogwarts, sequal to Pinks to Madison to Black. In this adventure she unravels secrets that were not meant to be found discoveres love in every form and finds a young man in the heart of her godbrother.
1. True Home

Madison stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror at the Tonks house. This had been her family for such a short time and she loved them more than she could imagine loving anyone. Her light gray eyes stared back at her, they are her father eyes and her dark golden brown hair was cut short just above her chin in a choppy fashion that showed off her high cheek bones and heart shaped face. It had been an interesting year. Her aunt and uncle who had raised her with their three kids had kicked her out after a major blow up. They had banished her to Hogwarts, the first magic school she had ever attended and ended up being living hell after discovering her father was an infamous mass murderer. Who had been charged and sent to prison for the deaths of his best friends who's son was a lower classmate of hers.

She met and was adopted by her fathers cousin Andromeda Tonks and her amazing husband Ted and their metamorphmagus daughter Nymphadora. Dora had soon become her best friend and sister that she could tell anything to. Madison thought she loved her most of all. Then there was also her foster Uncle, Remus Lupin. At times she felt he was more of a father than her own was. He had taken care of her when she was sick, held her hand when she was scared and alone. He never once doubted her character. And then there was her father, the first time he had met her was when she was attempting to drown herself in alchohol in the lake. The man had pulled his dead drunk daughter to safety not knowing who she was until she blurted it out. Lupin had found her and covered for her afterwards. Lupin has also been her protector, guardian angel from her mother.

That said mother tried to manipulate Madison through a series of loving sob stories that Madison believed but ended up being lies. After that Christmas ,Madison was attacked by Draco Malfoy after refusing to enter into an arranged marriage between them. The charming Weasley twins then rescued her and the three of them became inseparable. Willow, her mother, later on showed up at the school and attempted to convince Madison that she was to come with her back to the U.S. where they could b a real family. Madison and her mother got into a huge fight and Madison had come to her true powers. Her father, obsessed with catching Pettigrew, had convinced his daughter to help him into the castle and later she was almost expelled for helping him escape.

After that failure he had attacked Ron Weasley woke up later after being hit by that stupid willow tree by her father when Lupin was loosing his ability to stay human under the full moon. Pettigrew tried to escape and Madison chased after him and learned that she was an animagus and that her partial metamorphmagus abilities were the result of her body not choosing an animal. But after being struck by her uncle Lupin in werewolf form her body chose as the lycanthrope virus infected her body and she was saved from the life of a werewolf by this one small factor that her body couldn't make up its mind. She manages to catch the rat and dragged him back to the castle where he was interrogated mercilessly and her father was proven innocent and received a public apology from the ministry of magic. Which later provided him with a house and a job in the ministry working for the Defense branch. He was to begin his new job in October after a very well deserved vacation. After she got out of school her father took her on a magical tour of Europe for two weeks while they became acquainted with each other. After returning to the Tonks house Madison began packing up her belongings to move into her fathers new house which she has yet to see.

She felt so different and she looked different, she was fifteen now. Madison turned to the side, she had gained and lost ten pounds since starting Hogwarts. Maybe she would try out for the quidditch team this year she thought to herself. It was almost July, on July twenty first they were to go pick up Harry in the normal way from the Dursleys and he would spend the rest of the summer with them at the new house. The new house, she understood, was only an hour's walk from the Weasleys house but by broom it could be five to ten minutes. It was a small cottage with a sunshine yellow exterior and a beautiful garden, Madison glanced down at the picture sitting next to the sink.

"Madison are you ready to go?" her father was standing in the door frame and looking at her in a way that she had always imagined he would look at her. He loved her and she knew it.

Madison cleared her throat and stuffed the picture into her pocket, "Yeah, I'm ready." Her bedroom was empty of everything hers. She was going to miss it. The Tonks were already at the new house when she arrived with Sirius by floo.

Dora grabbed Madisons arm before she was even out of the fireplace and dragged her through the living room, into the kitchen and up the stairs. Upstairs there were four spacious bedrooms. One for Harry, one for Sirius, one for Madison and one for any guests but was currently acting as a storage room. There was also a large room at the end of the house that spanned both floors and acted as a large library and office. Sirius had returned to his childhood residence and collected a small amount of items that they would need and the rest of them they had shopped for.

Madison had taken him shopping at a muggle kitchen store, that was interesting. They had purchased a fridge, blender, mixer and microwave, a set of knives, spatulas, pot holder with matching towels with small dasies all over them. Sirius was amazed how much it cost to purchase the basics. Then Madison took him food shopping, that was interesting. Eventually they had settled on only one bag of potato chips and she had given on the four cartons of ice cream. With two large carts laden down Sirius apparated back to the apartment with the groceries and then shortly returned for Madison. Then came the furniture shopping, that was a nightmare. They had both agreed on matching leather couches and chairs for the living room, black leather but in the end Sirius handed Madison and Dora a bag of gold and told them to knock themselves out. He went home for a warm bath in the giant bathtub in the master suite while he finished off a carton of rocky road ice cream.

Madison and Dora spent the next two weeks attending estate sales and antique hunting to furnish the house. They both agreed that they hated the flimsy modern furniture.

Madison was dragged upstairs by Dora and into her new bedroom. It was amazing, each room came with a large walk in closet. Next to the closet was a little nook with her desk and computer on it. Across from that was her bed, Dora had hung a canopy of dark blue gauze covered in twinkling stars above the head of her. Behind her desk was a small window that overlooked the field behind the house. Her room was on the southwest corner of the house, Harrys room was next to hers on the north west corner and across from them was the guest room and down the hall was Sirius's room which she soon discovered was bare of any decorations.

Madison sat down on the full sized bed, the comforter was dark purple crepe silk with hand stiched vines of ivy, her father had bought it for her as a surprise. There were several pictures on the wall of Hogwarts, one of her and her father with Harry at the train station, one of her with the Tonks and Lupin at Christmas and one of her with Fred and George. Fred had her in a headlock while she was struggling to get out, and George was attempting to put Fred in a headlock. Behind them was Percy yelling and Ginny laughing and Ron holding a weaponized spoon of mashed potatoes aimed at the back of Percy's head.

Next to the bed and under the other window was a large round chair with two large fluffy Gryffindor pillows and a pink penguin. On the wall next to the chair was a large bookcase already stuffed with her school books and odd items.

"Well what do you think. Dad put your bed on the ceiling, thought it would be a good joke but then mom snuck in and changed it back." Madison smiled and gave her sister/cousin/friend a hug. There was a knock on the door down stairs and the sound of Mr. Tonks answering it. It was Fred and George. She always knew their boisterous voices.

"And time, seven minutes and forty-five seconds to fly here."

"No, you started yours early, it is six minutes and twenty-two seconds."

"No I didn't you halfwit, you didn't start yours until we were flying."

"That's when we agreed to start Fred."

"No it isn't we agreed to start when we got on the brooms before leaving."

"Boys!" Ted shouted and Madison and Tonks burst into giggles.

"I leave you in their capable hands Maddy, love you." Dora gave her a tight hug then disapperated.

There was a quiet murmur then a bang and a couple of thuds on the stairs and the two of them fought their way up. Swinging her arm Madison shut the door. Her wandless magic had alwas been strong and it never occurred to her that as unusual. However it balanced out with her wand magic, which took her more practice than average to successfully complete a spell.

"That was not very nice Madison." One of them said in their sternest voice. Madison fell back on the bed with her eyes closed and her arms under her head.

"Yes it is very rude to shut your bedroom door in the faces of two very eligible young men."

"More like screaming toddlers," Madison murmured. Seconds later the door was pushed open, her eyes flew open as the two forms hurtled towards her on the bed. They shouted as they leaped up and threw themselves on her. Madison let out a loud scream as she tried to scramble out of the way.

Not long after that her father came hurtling up the stairs with Lupin right behind them. Fred was on top of her and George was on top of him. And all three of them were laughing hysterically. Then someone got the great idea to poke her lightly in the side, it tickled. Madison twitched away with a laugh. Then that hand began to mercilessly tickle her side. Madison tried to jerk away and shove them both off of her at the same time. Then it happened, some ones hand ventured to far north and grouped her chest. Madison shriek of laughter turned into a shriek of anger.

"Oi, buttheads keep the hands away from there. There better be dinner and a movie before you do that again," after Madison's comment the hand was hastily removed by Sirius and Lupin pulling the twins off of her.

"Oi mate, easy there. It's not like we haven't already slept together."

"Yeah."

"What!" the look on Sirius's and Lupin's face was pure shock and absolutely hilarious.

"No! that's not what they meant." Madison got out in between laughs. Sirius's hand was inching towards his new wand as he glared Fred into a corner and George soon joined him.

"Are we going to have to do this Remus?" Sirus turned his head to look at Lupin.

"I believe we will have to do it eventually, Madison please go down the living room."

Curios and suppressing a laugh she walked down the stairs in front of her dad who stood between her and the twins with Lupin behind them.

Madison sat on the couch and was soon joined by Fred and George. Sirius then walked over and took several pillows and stuffed them between her and Fred so they were separated by an inch of fabric and stuffing. The three of them exchanged glances as Lupin and Sirius sat down on the coffee table looking a bit smug and uncomfortable at the same time.

"You start first Sirius, she's your daughter and I have yet to reproduce." Sirius turned a bit pink and glared at the smirking Lupin.

"Alright then, Fred, George, Madison. What do you know about where babies come from?" Their jaws hit the ground and all turned multiple shades of red.

Almost simultaneously the three of them began talking/yelling in protest. Then silenced themselves at the look of hilarity on the two older men's faces.

"Oh! You, Dad!" Madison shouted throwing one of the pillows at his head.

Madison was up early the next day and took Sirius to rent a car. The car that Sirius wanted to rent was a pretty red lotus that Madison convinced him wouldn't be practical. She managed to talk him down into renting a classy and roomy Caddy. Apparently Sirius couldn't drive and she naively assumed he could. So instead she got behind the wheel, this was going to be interesting. She had never driven on the opposite side of the road on the opposite side of the car, good thing they got insurance.

Madison had dressed in a pair of nice denim jeans with a pretty polished cotton black blouse over a satin red cami with black lace on the top. Her short brown hair was pulled away from her face in two very innocent pink butterfly hair clips. Sirius was wearing tan slacks and a tasteful blue polo shirt. She had forced him into wearing a nice belt with matching shoes instead of the lime green sneakers he had attempted to buy. The house on Private Drive was ordinary, plain and boring, leaving her bright pink cloth purse in the car Madison got out and took a good look at the house. It looked exactly like all of the others. She did notice, however, the curtains flutter on one of the front window and the face of a pudgy dark haired boy looking out then quickly disappearing.

"Remember dad that this is a very anti-magic muggle family so behave," she gave him a stern look. The two of them looked very ordinary as they approached the front door. Sirius knocked on it lightly and it was opened almost immediately. The man who greeted them was rather obese and had a red hued face.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" Mr. Dursley had measured them up, already, and apparently approved of their appearances.

"Hello Vernon Dursley is it?" the cheerful and charming look on the man's face fell a bit.

"If your selling anything we are not interested." The man went to close the door but Sirius put his foot in the way.

"I apologize sir if that is the impression we give, my name is Sirius and this here is my delightful daughter Madison. We were hoping we could come in and speak to you about a certain handsome young man that lives here."

Mr. Dursley looked a little shocked then happy. "Yes, why yes of course. Petunia dear, Dudley we have some visitors. Come in please," Vernon stepped aside and let the two of them squeeze through into the narrow entry. Madison caught sight of Harry through the kitchen door and winked at him. But Harry was soon pushed out of the way by a thin and pinched looking woman carrying a tray of tea things.

The two of them followed Vernon into the living room where Dudley sat watching the television. Vernon snatched the remote out of the boys hand and switched the television off. Sirius stared at it, obviously curious, until Madison lightly cleared her voice and he moved out of the way. Madison took a seat in a chair at an angle to the couch but next to Dudley and let her father sit next to the boy while Vernon pulled up a rocker and sat it across from them while Petunia poured tea into the delicate cups. The cups were a pretty little ivy vine tea set that you could buy in almost any department store but looked nice.

"So, Sirius what brings you and your charming daughter to our home this morning?" Petunia chimed as she handed out the saucers and tea cups. Madison took the one handed to her and thanked Petunia with a matching bright smile then shot a quick look of Dudley.

"My daughter and I are of an acquaintance of a certain charming you man who resides here. Madison here goes to school with him and has taken an interest in his friendship. We have come to invite that young man to spend the remainder of the summer at our humble country estate." Madison had to cover a near choke on the tea with a giggle at Sirius's theatrics. This was almost too funny, Harry was probably listening at the door and absolutely dying of laughter.

"Oh what a thrilling compliment Dudders, to be invited to spend the summer at a country estate" Petunia was practically glowing.

Vernon also looked a little too happy, "What did you say your last name was sir?" and this was the part Madison was waiting for. He must think Sirius held a title or some such.

"I suggest you set your fine china down before I tell you, I wouldn't wish to be the cause of it breaking," The Dursleys exchanged glances and quickly set aside their cups. Madison couldn't help but notice Dudley was now staring at her, she winked at him and watched as his cheeks quickly colored.

"Black dear sir, my name is Sirius Black," it took them a moment to understand what he had just said. Sirius took a small sip of tea, "Perhaps you noted my name in the papers as of late. Terrible ordeal it was but they are paying for their hasty actions made in the past." Petunia let out a little shriek and leapt from her chair, "The mass murderer Sirius Black!"

In an instant Dudley was over the couch and against the wall Vernons light pink face turned purple and Petunia's turned several shades of gray.

"Oh do calm yourselves it was a grave mix up years ago that they are now mending. Now if you don't mind I will go help Harry pack," Madison stood setting her cup down.

An instant later Harry was in the doorway with Hedgewig and his trunk, "I'm ready."

"Harry my dear boy, it is excellent to see you again," Sirius opened his arms to give Harry a hug. Ignoring the red faced brute of a man behind him. "Let's get that trunk in the car," Sirius pulled out his wand and the trunk and birdcage floated off of the floor. There was a loud crash behind them. The Dursleys had turned the table over in attempt to get away from them. Madison's ribs ached with suppressed laughter as the three of them made their way out to the car. As they got in Madison turned and blew a kiss at the Dursleys who were scowling at them through the window.


	2. Shopping

The three of them were still laughing when they used the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron to return to. They had stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then continued to The Dog House. Harry laughed at then name they had chosen, actually Dumbledore had chosen since he was the one who chose the house the Ministry purchased for them. Sirius went into the kitchen to sift through the line of owls that were sitting on the table and chairs while Madison gave Harry a tour of the house which ended with an invite to The Burrow. Madison loved the Burrow, it was a mix of chaos and organization and family and she loved it.

The day after Harry's arrival Madison, the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione were going shopping. For Harry's belated birthday gift Madison and Sirius were buying him a brand new wardrobe. Madison managed to convince them, with the help of Hermione, that muggle clothes were much better than wizard. Thus they entered London.

Fred and George became very happy at the sight of the lingerie and kept slipping certain items into Harry's purchases which were later discarded. Ron was unfortunate enough to believe George when he was told that a bra was worn by men on the outside of his clothes. When Ron walked out of the dressing room in a slick black women's blouse and a bright pink bra over it Madison took out her phone and captured it. They had all nearly died of laughter and were then escorted out of the store after making their purchases.

Madison had purchased a dark red mini skirt with a very low cut black top to go with it. Madison then forced Hermione into trying on a bikini top and had shoved her through the curtain. The guys faces quickly went from laughter to drooling to bright red and Madison was nearly cursed across the city. Ron, had tripped over his own feet and had fallen into a display of dummies wearing lingerie, Fred and George heckled him about it all the way back to the Burrow.

Sirius wasn't there when they returned. It was the full moon so he went to spend it with Lupin. Madison fell backwards over the back of the couch and hung upside down.

"Well Potter, your friends are not bad when they like you." She laughed and looked at him. Harry had piled his bags on the coffee table, it was nearly nine.

"Yeah, they can be a bit annoying but it's definitely worth it when you see Ron wearing women's undergarments," and that sent them both rolling on the floor laughing especially when Madison took out her phone with the video on it.

There was a loud knock on the door and the two of them quickly silenced. Madison flipped herself right-ways up and grabbed her wand out of her purse. Harry was right behind her as they carefully approached the front door. Madison stood in front of Harry, hand on the handle, "Who is it?"

No one answered. The door shuddered as if something smashed into it. Madison let out a squeal and leapt away from it. "Harry, get the brooms," she whispered. Madison pressed her back against the hall and peeked around the corner into the living room. Harry nearly dropped the brooms when there was another loud bang but this time the whole house shook. The lights in the house went out and the two of them stood back to back in the dark hall wands glowing. Something brushed against her leg, Madison screamed and jumped sideways nearly sending Harry into the open closet. It was just her cat.

"The house is protected, dad and Lupin put the wards up before we moved in. I don't think they can get through…" there was another loud bang cutting her off. They stood there in silence. Small bangs and shudders sounded all around the house. "If whoever breaks through we fly to the Burrow, no stopping, no looking back." Harry nodded. There was another bang, this one louder and more violent. Madison opened her mouth to shout but then the explosion shook the ground and feeling of emptiness filled their chests. The barriers were broken.

"Harry, on the count of three run for fireplace. Oh shit, we didn't get floo powder, scratch that, make it the attic." She felt Harry nod rather than saw as she reached down and pulled her cat into her arms and then stuffed him into her school bag that hung in the closet next to Harrys.

"1, 2" then another explosion sounded from upstairs followed by the sound of shattering glass. Harry shouted and then his icy hand clamped around her wrist. The front door blew outwards and he dragged her out the door. Madison had less than a second to climb onto her new firebolt and take off after Harry. They couldn't see what had been attacking the house but they could feel the crackle of magic around them as they passed through the weak, remaining house wards and towards the Burrow.

They managed to reach the Burrow in a matter of minutes, but whatever was attacking the house had either not seen them or decided not to chase after.

Breathing hard the two of them landed then sprinted to the front door, Harry threw the door open and tripped over a mop and crashed into the kitchen table. Madison, trying not to land on Harry managed to skip a little sideways before crashing into two chairs and pulled down a shelf off the wall that was full of cookbooks.

A light flicked on somewhere in the house, then the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs.

"Ron is that you?" Molly Weasleys voice was tired but strong.

"Course it wasn't me, I was sleeping," came the reply of the bedraggled Ron. Mr. Weasley, after taking a quick count, came into the kitchen first. The light in the kitchen popped on to reveal Harry helping Madison out of the pile of chairs and books. Her lip and nose were bleeding and her right eye looked like it would be blue in an hour or so where a book spine had caught it.

"Harry? Madison? What on earth are you doing at this time of night?" Mr. Weasley sounded both concerned and annoyed. At their names Mrs. Weasley and the others soon piled into the kitchen to get a look.

"Sorry sir, we had a little trouble at home. Someone broke through the wards on the house, We just got out of there when they got through." Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and in a few moments the shelf was back on the wall and the books were in a nice neat little row.

"Yeah, oh by the way the mop makes a great alarm system." Madison said sarcastically sitting down in one of the chairs while pressing a dish towel to her nose.

"Oh dear, let me take a look at that," Mrs. Weasley cooed and kneeled down to examine Madison's face. The nose was quickly fixed and the cut on her lip and her swelling eye soon looked days old rather than fresh.

"Thanks," Madison murmured reaching up to touch her eye.

"Alright, back to bed you lot, Percy be a dear and send an owl to Sirius and the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley ordered more than asked. "Ron, Ginny back to bed. Fred and George stop that, and back to bed Now."

"Right," the twins said in unison and saluted then marched out of the kitchen counting.

Mrs. Weasley busied about the kitchen making some tea, then set a tray of shortbread cookies on the table. Handing Madison a cup of mint tea and Harry a cup of earl gray she sat down clutching her cup and waiting for her husband to return. It wasn't long. Mr. Weasley sat down and took the cup of hot tea his wife handed him.

"Now, tell us what happened," Madison and Harry exchanged glances then Madison began.

"We had gotten back from shopping, I was sitting on the couch and Harry was going through his bags. I think we were home about forty five minutes before something or someone or whatever knocked on the front door. We didn't know anyone who would come over at that time of night. If it was someone we knew they would have sent an owl first or used the fireplace. We took our wands out and approached the door. I touched the handle and asked who it was. There was no answer, we waited a few moments then it sounded like someone tried to break the door down. They tried twice more before trying the other door and then the windows. It was a few minutes between each attempt. Then I told Harry to get the brooms because we forgot to get floo powder. The wards were breaking, the house shook then Harry grabbed my hand and pulled us out the front door, we got on our brooms and now we are here."

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley exchanged glances, then leaned back. "You won't be returning to the house tonight. Harry, I'll set something up in Ron's room for you. I'm afraid that Hermione is in Ginny's room so you have a choice of the twins or Percy. I trust Percy to behave better." Madison laughed a little.

"That's alright, I don't mind sleeping in Fred and Georges room, as they say, its not like we haven't slept together," Madison was satisfied by seeing the look of shock on Mrs. Weasley's face and Mr. Weasley chocked on a cookie.

"Maybe it would be best for you to sleep in Percy's room."

Madison was tucked tightly into the cot Mrs. Weasley had set up in Percy's room, the door open. Percy glared at her then rolled over and turned his back to her. Smirking Madison sat up on the cot and snaked her cold hand under Percy's covers and brushed it against his leg. Percy let out a very girlish squeal and shot about fifteen feet into the air. Sometime after dawn something woke Maidson, something in the darkness had shifted and she was instantly awake.

"Hush, Maddy. It's only me," her father stepped out of the shadow of the doorway. "I got the owl when Lupin and I returned. He wanted to come but he's still recovering. Is Harry alright?" Madison nodded sleepily feeling the lull of sleep now that she knew everything was alright.

"Yeah, we're fine," she propped herself up in the sleeping bag. "How's Lupin?"

"He's as well as could be. You and Harry are going to be staying here until we get the ok from the auror's to return to the house." His mouth pressed against his fingers then he reached out and planted the kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep, everything will be alright." Madison nodded then laid back down, one arm around the sleeping cat at her side.

The door creaked shut then a hand from the bed above her reached down and took her hand. Without saying anything she felt comforted the drifted back into sleep.

Madison was woken abruptly by a loud crash then the muffled high-pitched yell of Mrs. Weasley. Smiling Madison stretched and the climbed out of the sleeping bag, her cat no where in sight. With a flick of her hand the sleeping back straightened then rolled up and pushed itself under one of the beds. She loved magic.

Madison was wearing an oversized shirt over a pair of old shorts that had belonged to Bill. Her hair was rumpled and she did her best to comb out the worst of the knots as she skipped down the stairs.

Yawning she waved at the inhabitants of the kitchen before sitting down next to Percy and stealing a sausage off of his plate.

"Thanks Perc," she murmured as she bit into it, "delicious. Much better when you steal it."

Percy actually smirked and reached for a peeled orange sitting in a basket in the middle of the table. He split it in half and tossed her the other half. Thanking him Madison peeled of a section of the sweet, tart fruit and popped it into her mouth.

"Morning dear," Mrs. Weasley said brightly then set a plate with a blueberry muffin down in front of her.

"Hey! My favorite, thanks," Madison cut the muffin into quarters and offered some to Percy, the only one at the table. Percy took a quarter.

"Wow, that's a first it's quiet and you two are being civil." Mr. Weasley commented as he walked into the kitchen, "Morning Molly," the man kissed his wife on the cheek then took a chair at the end of the table and next to Percy.

"That's because the tweedles are still asleep," Percy mumbled referring to twins in Alice in Wonderland.

"Your fathers over at the house," Mr. Weasley took the cup of tea his wife handed him. "He said that for no reason are you and Harry to leave this house unless one of us is with you." Mr. Weasley took a sip out of the light blue cup that had a fluttering white moth on it then winced as the hot liquid burned his tongue. "That includes Percy here. Who would graciously spend his time away from his work to keep an eye on you. I have to go to work and dear Molly is taking Ginny shopping for new dress robes. Oh, and your Hogwarts letters arrive. They sent them out early this year because of the World Cup."

"World Cup?" Madison looked up curiously from her muffin.

"Sirius didn't tell you?" Madison shook her head. "Well this year is Bulgaria versus the Irish, spectacular event. We've been swamped with work for the cup with all the international clashing right now." Mr. Weasley checked his pocket watch, "Oh dear, I must go now. Enjoy your afternoon," and with a crack Mr. Weasley was gone.

"Yes, as part of an apology to your father he received two tickets for box seats with the Minister of Magic himself, quite a compliment. And my father, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry are going also, same seats. I chose not to go, I'm not really interested and I have important work to finish."

"Oh yeah, Fred mentioned an essay or something on cauldron thickness regulation or something. I'd hate to be in your place, that sounds rather droll. How's that going?"

Percy appeared a little surprised at her interest. "Actually it's proving rather difficult. Everyone has an opinion about everything and that opinion is always the right one so it's becoming rather heated to discuss. Two wizards got into a quarrel the other day about thickness affecting certain potions. It seems that it does. So that if the cauldron is too thick the potion won't heat or mix correctly and if it is too thin it can be disastrous if it overheats."

Raising her eyebrows, "Wow, that would be annoying. Like in class or something and your brewing Draught of the Living Death and it boiled over it could be fatal."

The kitchen door creaked open and the missing Weasley twin came jostling in.

"Well good morning radiant damsel," George squeezed between Percy and Madison, pressing his rear against Percy's head as he leaned over and gave her sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"George, I won so I get the kiss and the view," Fred leaned over and practically yanked Madison out of the chair and against his side.

View, Madison thought then looked down to realize that the first three buttons on the shirt were not buttoned revealing a generous amount of cleavage to the twins standing over her. Her face turned red and she pulled the shirt closed.

Then Fred's head smacked hard against Georges and the two of them fell backwards with a cry of pain. Percy was standing with his wand out.

Smirking Percy waved his wand at them, "You two need to do a little growing up, no matter how pleasant the view is; you tell her to button up the shirt because she was obviously uncomfortable."

Madison's face, if possible, turned even redder as Percy turned to give her a small smile, Percy Weasley was trying to flirt with her. Then a streak of wickedness went through her mind.

"Why thank you dear Percy," Madison pressed her body against his arm and stood slightly on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. She had the satisfaction of seeing the outraged faces of the twins, the shocked but pleased face of Percy, the laughing face of Mrs. Weasley and the more than shocked faces of Harry and Ron as they entered the kitchen.

"Now I am going to slip into something a little more comfortable," suppressing laughter at the look on the guys faces she slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to dress.

When Madison trotted down the stairs, dressed in her clothes from the day before she noticed the kitchen was empty. Madison looked at the dirty dishes then looked over at the sink, concentrating she raised the dishes up the levitated them one at a time into a pile by the sink.

Mrs. Weasley came in as Madison was concentrating rather hard on scrubbing the plates clean, without touching them, then dunking them in the hot water.

"How old are you now Madison?"

Still concentration Madison replied in a strained monotone voice as if giving the voice anymore thought would send the dishes crashing down. "Fifteen now."

Mrs. Weasley flourished her wand and the dishes began washing themselves. Smiling Madison pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat.

"Madison, you do know that you can't use magic out of school?" Mrs. Weasley sat where Mr. Weasley had been sitting earlier and summond a cup of tea to the table top.

"Yep but I'm still considered an American citizen and I still fall under their jurisdiction so my magic license isn't void until I turn sixteen. Then I have to reapply for a new one and take another set of tests."

"But even then dear, for a witch your age, even a wizard, it is not normal to have such control over wandless magic." Madison shrugged.

"When I was little I could do small things if I really tried and as I got older it got easier until I got my wand, but I just got lazy then. So I've been doing wandless magic for a long time." She shrugged it off not thinking it was odd.

"Does Dumbledore or any of your teachers know?"

Madison shrugged again, "I actually don't know," Mrs. Weasley stood up and opened one of the drawers. She took out a candle then set the candle, in a candleholder, down in front of Madison.

"Can you light the candle?" Madison gave Mrs. Weasley an odd look the turned all of her attention to the candle.

She felt the air around the wick growing hot, then hotter. After awhile the wax around the top of the candle began to sag then melt. Madison pushed harder at the invisible heat, molding it, telling it, and envisioning it forming into a flickering heat. Then the wick began to smoke.

Ron appeared in the doorway, Mrs. Weasley held up her wand silencing him as he tried to speak. Madisons face began to turn red as she forgot to breathe. Her whole attention and every molecule of her being willing the heat to grow, the wick began to smoke more and small pools of wax formed at the base where the candleholder met the table top.

Madison felt a faint pop in her ears as a small flame sputtered to life, letting out a slow breath of air she had been holding she smiled in triumph. Apparently over the last hour and a half the whole of the Weasley house hold had gathered to watch.


	3. Sleepovers

"Alright then, since everyone is here. It is time to go shopping," Mrs. Weasley quickly passed out the school lists, pulling the focus away from Madison as if such a feat was normal, and they lined up to head into Diagon Alley.

"Alright, Ginny and I are going in search for a new set of dress robe, do you two girls want to come?"

"No thank you mam, I already bought some," Hermione went to stand with Ron and Harry.

"I'm going to stick with Fred and George, but thanks for asking," Mrs. Weasley nodded then walked off with Ginny. Harry gave her a slight smile and wave before leading Hermione and Ron off towards the bookstore with Percy frowning. Madison turned to Fred and George then hooked one of her arms through each of theirs.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me, where to then?"

"Lucky us," the twins said dryly and began walking.

"So you and Percy huh?" George asked with a way to mischievous grin on his face. Madison's face turned a little red as she promised herself she would return such a comment.

"Yeah, is that why you two were up so early, Percy couldn't control himself?" at that Madison's face turned even redder.

"If you want to know then yes, yes the lustful Percy Weasley tried to sneak into my sleeping bag last night and your mother came in," Madison said way too seriously. "Actually it was a little awkward at first and your brother has very cold feet." At that their eyebrows shot into their hairline and their eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to purchase my books," untangling her arms she waltzed into the bookstore pleased with herself.

After that they headed over to the pet store, Fred and George needed to pick up a special package but wouldn't tell her what it was. Not needing to, Madison chose to wait outside, Socks always got weird when he smelled like other cats. She wandered over to the stand and began looking through some of the very interesting, everlasting, roses.

Fred came up behind her, "Ah hah, so you are a girl, I knew it," Fred's hand reached out and plucked a peach rose, with shimmering gold around the edges of the petals, that Madison had been admiring out of the bin. Tossing the correct coins to the witch, the snapped the long stalk off and turned to face her.

Freds eyes glowed with something other than mirth as he reached up and delicately tucked the rose behind her left ear.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful rose," his breath came a little heavier and his voice sounded huskier than normal. His green eyes swam with something she didn't recognize as his face inched closer to hers. Madisons full lips parted as his gaze flickered to them as he leaned closer, his warm fingers brushed along the back of her ear and down the back of her neck sending tingling shivers down her spine.

"Oi, Fred I got it and they even gave me a ten percent discount," George's voice trailed off. But Fred didn't pull away, Madison was about to jerk backwards but Fred's hand pulled her face towards his and their lips met. His lips were warm and soft against her and then a tingling sensation went through her chest and it felt as if her heart was going to burst.

"Well well what do we have here, a blood traitor and a blood traitors daughter," an familiar voice slithered into their world pulling the two of them back into reality. Madison forced her eyes away from his and turned coldly to Draco.

"Hello slime ball, don't be to put out. You never even had a chance," Madison smirked. Draco was about to reply when the end of his father's came hooked over Draco's shoulder stopping him.

"Now, now Draco don't be rude to your dear cousin. She felt Fred stiffen beside her. "How are you my dear, we heard that someone attacked your home last night, it's been in the papers."

Madison replied coldly, "I am well thank you, I believe you know Fred and George Weasley," Mr. Malfoy nodded to them. "I hear Arthur got tickets to the World Cup, I believe we will be seeing him there."

"Yes, we were invited by the Minister."

"Draco, hold your tongue. Your mother sends her greetings and regrets over your last meeting Madison, she is sorry it did not go well."

"She made her choice and I made mine, I wish you good day Mr. Malfoy, Draco. We have much to buy and not much more time," Madison nodded and quickly walked away, dragging Fred and not giving the Malfoy's a second longer.

"What was that all about?" Fred finally asked as they slowed down in front of the potions supplies store. Madison kept walking, noticing that Fred didn't let go of her hand.

"Well you know how the Malfoys are bigoted, pureblooded elitist, here. Well, my mother's family are the Malfoy's of the U.S. But I wasn't really exposed to them much because I was raised by my mother's sister who was disinherited for marrying a magic hating muggle. But because I have two of the purest bloods in me and I'm not much older than Draco the head of my mothers family tried to create an arranged marriage last year between me and Draco. But because I refused my consent my mom attempted, but failed, to manipulate me into going back to the U.S. where she would be in full control of me. I refused and the Malfoy's are a little sore over the whole situation but are still hopeful." The words came out in one rush of air. Madison, not waiting for a reaction, stepped into the store and handed her list to the clerk.

"So that's what was going on, we heard rumors of your family and the Malfoys but we kind of ignored them, I'm a little shocked that Draco thought he even had a chance," Fred laughed but wasn't a jovial.

George hand his and his brothers list over to the clerk, "Yeah but you should be careful when dealing with the Malfoy's Madison, they are used to getting what they want. Money is its own blessing and curse."

Madison just nodded and thanked the clerk as he handed her a box of the items she needed.

"So first you and Draco, then you and Percy and now you and Fred. Wow Madison you're a player. If you were a guy I would bow before you and beg for your advice, well, then again if you were a guy I might be a bit nervous seeing as how I'm the better looking twin." Madison laughed and watched as Fred attached George.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for ketchup flavored ice cream," Madison made a face at Fred then laughed as he put an arm around her shoulders and stuffed his items into Georges arms "Make yourself useful George."

"Come on you dorks, let's get hopping now I don't know about you guys but I have a long list and I do need some new dress robes. Now scoot," she waved her hands and the two of the parted.

"Bossy isn't she," one of the murmured.

Two weeks later…

Later that evening Madison popped her head into Harry's room. "Hey hair ball, aren't you done packing yet? Dad wants all of our bags down by the door before we go to bed. And I'm already done," she smirked at his empty backpack sitting on his bed.

"Yes I know your, nice, small bag nearly broke the stairs. But hey you have to carry it tomorrow, not me." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Madison stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah bonding are we," Madison looked behind her.

"Lupin!" she shouted and turned too fast, tripped over the toe of her own shoe and fell flat on her face. A loud burst of laughter sounded behind her.

"Oh, so graceful Mads," Harry was leaning over her nudging her with the end of his bare foot.

"Oh shut it potty ranger," she growled through the carpet her face was pressed against.

"I see what you mean Sirius, they are getting along famously. Why were you worried about them? Harry is obviously not attracted to her." Madison smirked meeting Lupin's laughing gaze as both her father and Harry burst into spluttering shocked shouts. "Yes, I honestly don't see why you put a spell on her door to repel all men under the age of thirty. But then again she might meet a guy the age of thirty one, what will you do then? Hmm?"

Madison watched as Sirius's gaze turned from laughter the irritation to anger as he glared at Lupin. "Wait, Dad. Please tell me you didn't spell my door?" Her fathers irritated gaze left Lupins laughing one and turned to shame.

"Guess Fred will have to sneak in the window next time," Madison pinched the back of Harry's leg to shut him up.

That got their attention, "Fred? Fred who?" Madison's face turned bright red. Her father face grew near panic.

"Harry you are so dead, I suggest you start running." Madison growled from the floor. In a matter of seconds she was on her feet and throwing herself at Harry. His eyes grew wide as he flew backwards then down the stairs. "You are so dead Harry!" Madison roared after him.

"You know Sirius, she is your daughter and I think she might actually go through with the threat." Lupin leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well arent' you going to help?" Sirius twitched back in forth from Remus and the stairs.

"No, I'm having way to much fun watching you, now I suggest you go stop them before they break something, oh, too late," there was a loud shout and crash down stairs followed by somehting hitting the wall.

The next day they were up before the sun, Lupin banged on Madisons door. She rolled over and squinted at him through the glaring hall light. "Ah come on, why can't we all just side along apperate around noonish?" she mumbled struggling to blink.

"Come on, up." Lupin handed her a glass of water and some asprin. "I'm guessing your hand still hurts, where did you learn to hit like that?"

Madison smirked, "That is a secret, and a girls gotta learn how to defend herself, now out. I gotta get dressed." After Lupin left Madison reached under her bed and pulled out a box of magical dyes, popping open the box she pulled out a bright pink stripped tube. Closing her eyes she held it above her head and broke the seal. A cool trickling sensation, Madison shivered as she felt the liquid tickle down her scalp. Madison opened her eyes and pulled the mirror out of the box. Her now shoulder length bleached hair was streaked with neon pink.


	4. World Cup

They flooed to the Burrow leaving Lupin at home, "Tweedle dee, Tweedle Dumb let's get a move on," she shouted as she came through the fire place, "Morning Percy." She plopped down at the table next to him as Harry soon followed through the fire. Then noticed another red headed figure sitting at the table she did not know and another one with long red hair and a stud in his left ear. She smirked when she saw him, he was tall and he was cute. "Im guessing you two are Bill and Charlie."

"And I'm guessing you are Madison Black and that must be Harry," said boy stumbled out of the fire place followed shortly by Sirius. "I'm Bill, that's Charlie. It's nice to meet you." Bill stepped around the table and shook her hand.

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen a tired smile on her face, "Good morning I've seen you've met my other boys Bill and Charlie, and the others are getting up. Harry you might want to go remind Ron that he needs to hurry up. Maddy dear, eat something you've lost weight. I like your hair, oh and don't eat any sweets you might see sitting around the house Fred and George are up to their ears in inventions again."

"Morning Molly," Sirius glared at Bills hand as he shook Madisons hand, "Don't go thinking any ideas." His glare switched to a red faced Percy. "Don't think I don't know." Madison knew he was just joking.

Madison rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm not going to sleep with every Weasley dad. I mean I've already got Fred and George and almost Percy. Why not Bill and Charlie too. Hell I might even add Ginny." She grabbed the muffin off of Percy's plate and bit into it. Bill's eyebrows went up, so did Charlie's and Percy turned even redder.

"Maddy dear please stop teasing my boys before one of their faces melt off. I quite like the way they look," Madison smirked as Mr. Weasley tromped into the kitchen followed by said twins, Ginny and Hermione.

"Hello there Mr. Black sir, fine morning it is and your shinning face has made it even more radiant than that hag of a daughter of yours, toffee?" Maddy covered her mouth hiding a laugh not wanting to turn and see the expression on her father's face.

"Fred! George!" Maddy slipped out of the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the twins. She ventured out into the garden, Crookshanks right behind her. Maddy crouched down and scratched him behind the ears, "Good morning you naughty little fiend."

She heard a loud shout come out of the kitchen behind her and the outside door opened and everyone piled out. Fred and George hooked their arms through hers and escorted her most of the way, until she discovered they had switched a fake wand for her real wand. Then she took said fake wand and threatened to place it in a dark and uncomfortable place if they didn't give her real wand back. They then handed her a wand, which promptly squeaked and turned into a chicken. Madison then proceeded to chase them most of the way up the hill. Where they ran into the Diggorys. Madison was too busy trying to get her wand back and completely ignored the introduction. She briefly remembered mumbling and waving at some point but then tackled George as he tossed her wand to Fred.

Sirius finally made them return her wand, with threats of removing some very vital bits of them. It worked. Wand returned Madison tucked it down inside the side of her knee high boots, which laced over the outside of her black leggings. Over those she wore a short ruffled red and black plaid skirt and a velvet laced corset, which was covered by a black hoodie. She was fully planning on supporting Bulgaria, Fred and George were going for the Irish. She had to contrast.

Cedric came over and walked next to her as they headed towards the last hill. The two of them had meet briefly a few times at school but neither knew the other well. They were discussing the strengths and weakness of the two teams. Madison was for Bulgaria because Krum, one of the best seekers ever, was on the team. The twins were being forced to walk ahead, by her father.

"Everyone spread out and look, the portkey will be something mundane." It wasn't long before Amos Diggory found it.

"A boot." Madison stared at then wrinkled her nose, "and it smells. Do we have to touch it?" Cedric laughed and she placed a finger on it.

The horrible feeling of being yanked by the waist then the feeling of 'face meeting dirt' alerted them all that they had arrived.

A voice on what sounded like an intercom sounded their arrival. Madison looked up, someone was sitting on her back. Sirius grunted as he pulled Harry off of her then helped her up. Madison looked around, it was still dark, grass was damp and the air misty. Two grumpy looking wizards in miss matched muggle clothing stood near.

Mr. Weasley greeted them then told where their campsite was going to be. They separated from the Diggory's and said good bye. Then set off in the direction they were pointed in, Madison's mouth fell open as she stared out over the hundreds upon hundreds of tends all the way to the forest.

Madison wandered away watching a small tent like cottage with a sparkling green fire out front. A man ran up to the tent, wand out and put the fire out then a woman came screeching out of the tent and began arguing with him in some foreign language.

"Maddy, come on here." Madison jumped and hurried to catch up.

It was almost like a bunch of mini circuses, some of them had fountains, some gardens. Madison laughed, "Who would want to have a boring looking muggle tent when you could have something like that," she pointed at the mini mansion. She had to admit, she enjoyed wealth and expensive things.

They had to pitch the tent by hand. After they finally managed to get it up and wrestled the mallet away from Mr. Weasley then ducked under the flap and went in. The tent was roomy, after Bill, Charlie and Percy apparated later on there would be twelve of them, Madison was thinking that the tent might be a little crowded.

Madison yawned and made her way to one of the bunks and fell into it, closing her eyes. A few moments later something rustled and a shadow moved over her and then the bed shook as two others climbed into the bed. A finger poked her in the side. Madison let open a small squeal and wiggled or tried to wiggle to the side only to discover that there was a twin on either side.

"We're taking refuge in here, Percy has arrived."

"Did he bring his precious Mr. Crotch?"  
"Oh yes, of course Wetherby couldn't go anywhere without his Mr. Crotch."

The three of them burst into laughter as Percy poked his pink face around the corner, "Don't be so juvenile. I expected better of you Madison."

"Oh shut it Whetherby," Fred said dryly, the glaring pink face was replaced by one of the good looking older brothers.

"What have we here, a threesome? My mum wasn't kidding." Bill smirked.

"Oh you know it, we're having mad monkey sex on a daily basis now. Shit, we might want to cover up boys." Sirius had made an appearance.

Freds head was lying on her stomach, Georges arm was around her shoulders with her head on his shoulder. Fred laughed and pulled the open sleeping bag over them.

"Ohh George!" Madison moaned loudly, then her sleeping bag was turned to cinders. Bill and Charlie were doubled over laughing as Fred and George took refuge under her cot.

"That's it Fred, George we've been over this!" Sirius cursed the boys out of the tent. Madison slid past her dad and ran after them.

"That girl is quite a firecracker Sirius, I bet you one hundred galleons she ends up marrying a Weasley. We Weasleys have a weakness for girls like her." Maddy heard Charlie commenting as she hurried away.

Madison finally caught up to the guys, they were taller and lankier than her, "So I think we officially gave my father a scare."

"I don't know if he had any idea what he was getting into when he reproduced." Fred slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah but we sure are grateful he did our fine lady." Geroge slung an arm over Fred's. Madison smirked and put a one hand in each boys back pocket.

They returned to the tent at dusk ready to go to the world cup. Madison shed her black hoodie and checked herself in the mirror.

"Think I'm decked out enough?" she asked Hermioned and Ginny. Madison had dyed random locks of her hair red, her velvet corset was laced with blood red ribbon and on her chest, under her collar bone was written "Bulgaria". She pulled on a set of red and gold bangles and turned back and forth in front of the mirrior, smiling wider as they sparked.

"I think Sirius is going to make you change clothes." Ginny smirked.

"I think you need a larger size corset." Hermoine pointed at the generous boost.

"Nah, the larger one was two big in the waist, this one though was too small in the bust. Kind of annoying really." Madison glared down at her chest. "If they keep growing I'm not going to be able to play quidditch, the girls will get mistaken for bludgers under my blouse." The other two girl's giggled semi embarrassed as they followed Madison out of their room. Madison quickly pulled on her blood red jacket she had gotten, she would take it off later.

Later..

Madison was finally hit by how many witches and wizards there were, "Holy shit, look how far up we are." Madison leaned over the railing looking down. A hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. Advertisements flashed everywhere, they must have paid a small fortune to pay for an advertisement at such an event.

Something caught Madisons eyes, she turned her head and saw a house elf sitting at the end of the row. She dismissed it, it must be holding a seat for someone, and continued to gaze out over the stadium. Fred leaned up against the railing next to her.

"Now don't slap me for staring at your chest but I cold swear you have something written on it," Fred reached over and pushed her jacket slightly aside. Smirking Madison unbuttoned the two buttons on the low cut jacket and took it off. Putting her hands on her hips she looked down at her chest and back up at Freds face, which was glowing bright red.

"Blyme that's not distracting at all."

"A display from the team mascots with precede the match." Hermione voiced from behind her.

"Oh how much do you want to bet that the Irish bring leprechauns?" Madison turned around, George let out a surprised laugh, along with Bill and Charlie smirked. Percy turned bright red.

Mr. Weasley elbowed Sirius, "Eh what did I tell you a real firecracker."

Sirius cradled his face in his hands, "Madison will you do your poor father a favor and please put your jacket back on.

"Oh and disappoint everyone else. No thank you," Madison smirked and turned her back on them. The box began to quickly fill.

"Why Ms. Black what a pleasure it is to see you, Draco be polite." Luscious prodded Draco and Madison turned around, her gaze turning cold.

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco-" she was cut off by the explosion of sound.

"Ahh Veela." Mr. Weasley said.

Madison perked up, completely ignoring the Malfoys and swiftly turned to look back down. She had never seen a vela, only read about them in books. Madison laughed at the reaction of the males, as expected they were captivated. Ron even looked prepared to leap over the edge. After the veela left the pitch and those of the male sex calmed down.

"Ha, I was right. Leprechauns." Madison smirked.

The game was suspenseful, Madison was nearly hoarse as she screamed when Krum got the snitch. "Yeah! Krum! Krum! Krum! Krum!" Ireland won, but Krum got the snitch. Fred and George were on either side of her, Bill was pressed against her back along with Sirius, both screaming at the top of their lungs. Madison turned as their box lit up as the cup was brought in. First the Bulgarians came on then the victorious Irish.

Madison felt dizzy from all the excitement, Mr. Weasley told the twins not to tell their mother about them gambling. -


	5. Surviving

It wasn't until after the match the real partying started. Madison made sure Hermione and Ginny were well asleep before slipping out of her bed and sneaking back into her clothes, a low cut black velvet corset and her red and black plaid ruffled mini skirt. She pulled on her knee high boots over her black tights, slipped her wand into her boots and snuck carefully to the entrance to the tent. The world was bright and alive outside the tent and loud. Maddy laughed as a figure sprinted past her with his muggle pants half down. She dogged past another group and made her way in the direction of the irish, they were the loudest. She slid into the tent and wasn't surprised to find green strobe lights and pounding music. A drink was thrust into her hands and she downed it immediately. Stopping the gag reflex at the horrible after taste she felt herself flow into the crowd. She swayed her hips and popped them in time with the beat. A set of hands found their way to her waist and pulled her back. She smirked as another drink was pushed into her hands and downed that one too. The music switched and Maddy let out a loud scream with the rest of the crowd and picked up her pace. The hands behind her moved from her waist to her hands and she turned around and began dancing with the Bulgarian man. He was tall and had dark brown hair that nearly reached his shoulders. She smiled as her eyes met his and they danced even faster. It wasn't long before she was durnk off the music and alchohol.

That was when the real screaming began. Maddy slowed down and came to a stop, outside the tent she could hear screaming over the music, real screams of fear. The music stopped as everyone just stood there waiting and listening. Then someone screamed from inside the tent and the crowd shifted. Maddy shouted in irritation and protest as she was shoved forward, the wave of people forcing each other out of the tent and into the night. Maddy froze. Tents were on fire, she could see flashes of hexes and curses in the distance, then she broke into a run back to the Weasley tent and in the direction of whoever was causing the mayhem. A hand, she didn't realize was still in hers, squeezed hard and pulled her back. The man she had been dancing with was dragging her backwards through the crowd.

"My family is back that way, let go! I have to go!" Maddy shouted as he kept pulling her away. His thickly accented voice answered her, "No, they probably already left the tent. Into the forest with everyone." Maddy slipped her hand out of his and shoved past people. Smoke filled the air and she coughed as it got stuck in the back of her throat. She could see the tent not far ahead and not far from it a group of figures dressed in black. Their faces were masked, their hats were tall and pointed and above them was a muggle family terrified. Maddy crouched down and pulled her wand out of her boot. She shot a curse at the nearest figure. It was a curse she had taught herself in grade school. It turned the person's arms and legs into tentacles like an octopus. The figure in black collapsed to the ground in a shout. She began backing away as she shot another jinx and then a bat boogie hex.

Maddy ducked as a jet of red shot over her head, "expeliarmus!" she shouted as she began to quickly walk backwards. Then turned and dogged behind the smoldering remains of a tent as a jet of yellow flew past her ear. Something sharp hit her between she shoulder blades and sent her sprawling to the ground.

Wincing in pain she pushed herself up, twisted around and shot a random curse at pursuer. And then pain erupted in her so great that she collapsed to the ground unable to move as her muscles clenched and spasm in extreme pain. The figure had its wand trained on her, black dots spread across her vision and roaring filled her ears as the figure got closer. Her voice felt soar but she couldn't hear he own screams, she felt hot liquid pour down her face and tasted the metallic liquid as it dripped over her lips.

Then the pain disappeared. Her body shook and began to lightly twitch an spasm uncontrollably.

"Crucio," the voice whispered, she didn't know the voice. The hot needles of pain stabbed into every inch of her body and she screamed. The pain intensified. If felt like forever then the pain began to ebb she felt her mind pull away. She knew this feeling, she hadn't felt it in a long time. Her mind retreated from her body but then she felt the yank of reality and screamed as everything snapped back into place and the pain doubled. She couldn't breathe anymore, she had no more voice to scream. She laid there quivering not realizing that her attacker was no longer in sight. A hand brushed her bangs out of her eyes, she could hear shouting. He eyes stared up, unfocused and unable to blink. They were hot and dry. She tried to blink but her face felt frozen, she tried to move but couldn't get her body to work.

The person above her was holding her arm, squeezing her hand trying to move her fingers but they were clenched into tight fists, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. Something cold and frozen was poured into her mouth. It spread throughout her body numbing everything as her muscles began to unclench and relax. Her hands unclenched themselves, her facial muscles relaxed and her eyelids drooped until the closed. She could hear someone crying, hot tears hit her cheeks her muscles fluttered in pain as she tried to move and then just laid there limp, eyes half open and unmoving.

Maddy nearly gagged as she took in a deep rattling breath, her chest and throat ached and then she released it. She blinked slowly as everything began to slowly come into focus. The blotch of pink above her turned into a familiar face. Maddy blinked in confusion as she tried to get her brain to work but it just wouldn't. She knew she should recognize the woman she knew she was her friend but she didn't know her.

It felt like forever as her mind began to unfreeze and things began to flow back into place. She felt her left hand open and her wand fell out. She felt it hit the grass next to her hand. The woman above her was cradling her in her arms. She was rocking Maddy back and forth, felling began to flow back into her awareness as she began to feel the motion of her body. Her head was nestled against the shoulder of the woman, her second cousin and 'sister', Tonks. Maddy opened her mouth and let out a strangled sound, the motion was making her feel dizzy. Not even aware of it, her body shook and tremored as she rolled slowly out of Dora's embrace and was sick. She laid on her belly, face pressed into the cool grass as she heaved up everything.

The feeling and control of her body began to slowly come back, arms around her chest pulled her up. There were two or three people holding her up and then pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Maddy, can you hear me. You're safe, you're safe Mads. I've got you. Your dads on his way, your safe I got you. They're gone, Mads please be ok, please be ok." Tonks was holding her and sobbing. Maddy wasn't sure why.

"I think I drank too much Dora," she whispered leaning back against her cousin. Tonks let out a surprised laugh that was halted by a hiccup. Tonks kissed her forehead.

"You poor stupid stupid brave kid, that was the dumbest thing you could have possibly done." Tonks cradle her, she felt a damp cloth brushing against her face.

Maddy took in a deep breath and sat up on her own, "I couldn't find my dad or Harry or the Weasley's. I went back to the tent but couldn't get to it. Are they ok? Where are they? It was on fire. "

"They got out when the commotion started. Your dad is in a panic, the other Aurors forced him to return to the Burrow. We sent him an owl, he's going to meet us at St. Mungus." Maddy hadn't realized it but she was floating on a stretcher. Tonk's was holding her hand as it floated. "We're going to use a medical portkey to get you there. Ok? Hold on to my hand tight and don't let go."

Maddy nodded, it felt nothing like the other portkey, she blinked and she was rushing on the stretcher through the hall. A healer was hovering above her, his wand waving up and down over her body.

"Do you know the affliction, I do not recognize these readings." The mediwitch looked confused as she stared at the partchment in her hand.

Tonks hesitated, her voice squeaked as she tried to say something. Then a deep rumble sounded to Maddys left, above her head where she could not see.

"They should be consistent with extended use of the cruciatus curse. Numbness in her hands and feet, loss of hearing and voice. Little to no control of her physical movments, mind may be partially detached or completely retreated. Look, broken blood vessels in her eyes turned the whites red, blood leaking from her ears and nose. She can hear, her eardrums are still in tact" Maddys eyes moved from concerned to shocked faces, Tonks was crying again.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." Madison whispered, "Everything just hurts a bit." The Medi-Witch ignored her.

"I have no experience with such an affliction, let me go get someone. Kensy, take Ms. Black to room 469, hook her up and get the dripper in. Unless you're a family member I'm afraid you'll have to wait here."

"I'm her sister, I'm going with her." The Medi-Witch pulled out a syringe. The last thing Madison remembered was thinking, 'huh they give shots too.'

She began drifting back into consciousness, her mind floated back to the surface of what felt like a black chasm. Madison opened her eyes, she thought she was in the hospital wing for a moment but then realized she was in a room with only seven other beds. The room was starch white. A golden red bird was sitting on the end of her bed. It raised its beak up to the celling and let out a beautiful trill then disappeared in a flash of fire. Confused Madison pushed herself up, the pain was gone, and she felt a little dazed. She looked around and then nearly screamed as something next to her moved. She looked down, her dad's head rested on the bed. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, his hair looked dirty too, his robes rumpled. Maddy pushed the blanket back and slipped her feet out of the bed. There was a small pile of blankets on a cart by the door. The floor wasn't the least bit cold, she padded over to the cart and pulled a blanket off. Then went back and threw it over Sirius's shoulders. There was a bag sitting on the ground next to her bed, she crouched down and unzipped it.

She was dressed before Sirius woke up, wearing a pair of loose fitting baggy jeans and black tank top. An owl flew in the open door and landed on the table next to her, she reached out and took the letter off. It was Hedgewig.

"Hello, there," she murmured and stroked the birds softly on its snowy white throat. She looked at the letter, it was in Harrys writing and addressed to Sirius. She sat it down next to him and quietly slipped out of the door. She was thirsty and hungry.

She tapped a blonde woman in a white robe on the shoulder, she turned around and jumped visibly startled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just wondering if there was a cafeteria where I could get a bite to eat." Madison cocked her head to the side in confusion. The woman was staring at her, mouth opening and closing.

"What?"

"You..you…you..awake…you."

Confused Madison rolled her eyes, "Whatever, my dad is asleep in that room and will probably panic when he sees I'm not there. Let him know I just went to get food."

"No!" the woman shouted, Madison jumped startled as the woman grabbed her arm. "Go back to room, me…I will get the..your….healer. Go….stay!" The woman disappeared around a corner leaving Madison standing there very convused.

"ooh k, guess I'll go back and wait."

Madison perched on the edge of the bed, the Mediwitch walked quickly followed by the nurse into the room and pointed at her. The woman, she was stern looking with a soft round aged face and colorless brown hair pulled back tightly in a French braid.

The woman's eye brows shot upward and seemed to merge with her hairline. "It is good to see you finally awake Madison. Now just relax while I do a quick check over." Madison nodded and waited soundlessly as the woman waved a wide beam of green light up and down her body then pointed it at a clipboard in her hand.

"I must say I am very surprised to see you conscious, you weren't the only one to come here in your condition but you were far weaker than the others and here you stand in perfect health. Well, if you'll wake your father there, here," the woman handed Madison a few pieces of paper. "You are good to leave whenever you are ready too. But," Madison paused in the middle of doing her inside happy dance. "I am going to recommend counseling and weekly checkups with Madame Pomfrey, I believe she is still at Hogwarts." Madison nodded.

Sirius grunted behind her and let out a small snort like bark and sat up quickly, "Huh?" he blinked staring at the empty bed. Madison watched as his face turned several shades of gray and white before he realized she was standing in front of him. He wobbly stood and practically fell over his own feet as he moved around the bed and wrapped her in a bear like hug. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands staring into her face, Madison was shocked to see that he was crying.

"I never imagined that it would hurt so much, I never thought it could possibly happen. I'm so sorry I've been a rotten father. I should have been paying more attention, I should have looked for you more. I knew you were still there..i kept looking but couldn't find you. I'm so sorry, so sorry," he whispered cradling her against him. Madison felt weird, she wasn't use to someone acting this way over her getting hurt, and she felt tears choke up in her chest at knowing that if she dies she would be missed.

When they got home Remus was asleep on the couch, he had one arm thrown over his face. Sirius went straight into the kitchen and began filling a pot with water, he set it on the stove. Madison sat down in one of the oversized plush red chairs and leaned her head against one of the wings.

About five minutes later a bowl of hot instant macaroni and cheese was set in her hands at the kitchen table with a spoon.

Madison smiled as she swallowed the first bite.

"Where were you that night?" Sirius asked trying not to sound irritated.

"A party, you guys were tired and I couldn't sleep so I went out and had some fun."

"You should have stayed in the tent. Madison do you have any idea what it was like when I woke up and found my daughter gone, especially after last year. You are lucky to be alive, two weeks spent unconscious in a hospital bed, and they didn't expect you to come back. They told me that even if you did come back you wouldn't be right. They said the psychological trauma would be too much for your mind to handle and that you would keep retreating back inside your mind away from it."

"Well I didn't did I and I'm fine, don't worry about me." She shrugged, the air felt cold and awkward.

"Don't you dare tell me not to worry about you? I can't help but worry about and for you. All I do is worry about you, I don't know how not to. Believe me if I could I would stop." He sighed and leaned back in his chair running a hand across his face and into his hair. He looked worn, exhausted, like he had when she had first met him. "I'm not any good at this, I never have been. I never thought I would be a father and when I found out I was all I could think of was how do I make sure you don't end up like me, like my friends. Afraid of every shadow, never trusting, always suspecting. And then your mother comes into the picture and I can't think of any way else for you to live. I want to protect you but I can't. The quidditch cup proved that. And then I got that owl from Dora saying you were in hospital and she was with you. Said you were bleeding from your ears, eyes, nose, mouth. She was in a panic, you weren't breathing when they found you. She said you weren't breathing and your heart had stopped beating. All in all you were dead. Madison do you underdstand! You died and I wasn't there!" Sirius shouted standing up, his chair fell backwards with a loud clatter.

Madison felt herself involuntarily flinch away, hard. "I can't do this, I can't lose you. Please don't do anything like that again, no more risks, no more chances, think before you do because I can't I just.." Sirius turned and left the room.

Madison sat there staring at her bowl, she heard someone clear their throat. Remus was standing there, arms crossed leaning against the white wall. "He doesn't know how to cope with these new emotions, Maddy. He loves you more than anything in the world, I never thought I would see that man fall apart over a girl but you are the only girl that could capture him. You're his daughter, he might not say it often but he loves you. He was raised in a love less house, his parents despised him for choosing to leave." Remus picked up the fallen chair and sat in it then summoned a spoon from the utensil drawer. He reached over and scooped some of the gooey yellow noodles out of her bowl. "I have known him many years, his parents left him scarred and after you-know-who rose to power he trusted no one but James and Lily. Then he lost them, he was abandoned by his friends and left alone to take care of himself. And then there was Azkaban….Then he discovers this little girl, raised in a love-less home, full of holes and scars, looks and acts just like him. And he sees her keep getting hurt and keeps taking risks. Then he watches her comeback to life after she was tortured to death. This is little girl is the child of deception and manipulation but she is also his flesh and blood. She needs him as much as he needs her. He sees himself in this little girl who depends on him to love her and all he can think of is saving his little girl from his fate." Madison hadn't realized it but her face was soaked with tears.

"I didn't know it was going to happen, I was going to sneak back into the tent without anyone knowing, but I was having fun and then the music stopped and all could think of 'is everyone ok' 'where's dad, where's Harry so I ran back to the tent. They were torturing a muggle family, there were two children, and so I attacked them. I couldn't think, all I could do was do. Someone got behind me and attacked. It wouldn't stop and I couldn't fight it so I gave up. I thought it would be better if I just gave up. So I did." Remus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I think it's time you went to bed, you're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Madison nodded.

She crept up the stairs, pausing briefly by Sirius's door. She leaned against the door, sobbing, she could hear him sobbing inside. Madison quietly turned the door knob and peeked in. Sirius was hunched over in the middle of the bed, leaning against the head board, a pillow clutched against his face. She had never seen a grown man look so helpless, so afraid.

Madison shut the door behind her and climbed onto the bed, she reached over and pulled the pillow away and crawled into his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her as if they were afraid she would slip away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He needed her.

Going back to Hogwarts

It was a week into term, McGonagall met her at the train station. Sirius hugged and kissed her good bye then pulled her head of house aside to speak with her. The ride up to the castle was silent McGonagall gave her the class schedule.

"Ms. Black, we are glad you have decided to return to us, you are a little behind but the Weasley twins are willing to get you caught up. Your Care of Magical Creatures extracurricular class that you applied for will begin at 6 am every morning. If you need anything my door is always open," Madison nodded not saying anything, "Madison, are you sure you are ready to come back?" McGonagall looked hesitant.

"I'm fine, thank you Professor." Then Madison headed up to the Gryffindor tower. The halls were empty, it was Sunday. Madison smiled, when she went through the portrait the common room was relatively empty. There were a few students, one of them looked up as she walked past. The student did a double take then gasped.

Madison ignored this and kept on her way up to the dorm, the room was empty. She found her ipod and her firebolt in her trunk and headed back down. The students in the common room stared at her and she ignored them.

She made it down to the first floor unseen, thanks to the secret passageways, and out the front door. She climbed onto her broom and kicked off. Flying around the school grounds always made her feel calm, soothed and helped her prepare for dinner that night.


	6. Chapter 6

People stared at her, pointed, whispered. It was practically a repeat of last year. Apparently she had made it in the papers, Girl Tortured to Death at World Cup: Returns to Life. Madison shoved the paper aside and it burst into flame on the dining hall table.

She had OWLs this year and she didn't want to deal with the paper. Harry came and sat down next to her, he slid a cherry tart onto her plate and handed her a fork.  
"Thanks Harry," Madison smirked at this simple but kind gesture.

Over the next week Harry seemed to always be at her side, he sat with her in the library, dining hall, common room and walked with her in the halls. Fred and George seemed to sense that she needed some room. Madison spent most of her time down by Hagrids, helping him with creatures for his classes. She helped feed, clean and entertain them. She actually became quite fond of the illegal blast-ended skrewets. Not really.

She was in his hut making a cup of tea when an owl arrived, Fang whined as she opened the window and let the bird in. Of course the letter was addressed to Hagrid but she was surprised to see it was sealed and labeled from the ministry of magic, international division.

Taking the letter she set her tea down and went out towards the back of the house by the paddocked area.

"You have a letter," she climbed up on the fence and handed it to him.

"Oh I've been waiting for this, now its top secret stuff this is. It's about the tournament so you can't go telling no one about this." Curious Madison nodded and waited for Hagrid to open the letter.

"Dear Hagrid,

Seeing as to you are in charge of the grounds and magical creatures Dumbledore directed out attentions to you regarding the upcoming tournament. The students from Bo Batons Academy will be arriving by carriage and will have five large Pegasus, they are native to the south of France and not accustomed to the cooler weather. A stable of sorts will need to be erected, they are approximately forty-five to fifty hands high and are a larger breed. Their diet is enclosed. Durmstrang will not need any such accommodations as we are aware of now. The first task will need special accommodations and we wish to have those set in place well before hand. Three female dragons in breeding are being arranged for at the moment. Specifics are not yet known. "

"Well Maddy we're going to have our hands full for the next month. For you assignment I want you to double check and research the diet list and design a suitable environment to keep them in. The dragons will be a bit tricky, I'll need some more information on them. Now scoot, you have the rest of the time left for research or sleep. You might want to catch a few winks before your first class."

Madison smiled and finished copying down what she needed and headed back up to the dorms to do just that.

Fred and George were up to their usual tricks, experimenting on the younger students, Madison sat in a corner watching as one boy blew up in a flurry of feathers. By far that one was her favorite. As long as professor McGonagall didn't find out about these then they might be safe from a selection of detentions.

"Fred, make a pink canary crème and I'll help fund your shop." Madison shouted over at them and watched as the feathers began to molt.

"She speaks at last, did you hear that George."

"Yes we were afraid you had come back a zombie and were secretly consuming all of Snape potions stores." Madison got up and went over to the bench one of the students were perched on. She poked the boy with her wand and all the feathers fell out.

"Hmm, too easy to fix. What's this about Snapes missing stores?"

Fred leaned over and lowered his voice, "Snape went bloody mad, raving lunatic in McGonagall's office claiming that her students were stealing from his stores, making illegal and restricted potions. I heard boomslang skin was it and lace wing flies were listed."

George leaned over, pushing away the first year that was trying to listen in, "it sounded like a student is making polyjuice potion. He was absolutely livid, it was great. Then McGonagall got angry and started yelling back."

"And we decided it would be best if we weren't out there when they came out."

Madison leaned back, against Fred's arm, trying not to flinch at the physical contact. "That's a difficult potion to make, even Hermione might even find that a challenge. If I remember correctly, it takes a few months to make it and you have to time the ingredients according to the moons phase. Not many students would have the time to do such a thing, including getting some of the rarer ingredients."

"Blime, Madds will you shut it your making our brains hurt," Madison laughed. Then got up and headed out back to the library.

She heard some loud slapping footsteps behind her and turned to see Fred. She smirked and paused for him to catch up.

"Hey, you're going to the library right? Good cause I thought you would like some company." They walked in silence for a few moments. "It was good to hear you laugh, you've been back almost a month and we haven't heard you laugh. You don't smile much anymore really. It's kind of depressing, I've always like your smile. Your eyes light up and your nose scrunches just a little bit. It looks kind of kiddish, we've kind of missed seeing it." 

Madison stared at her feet as they walked, not really sure what to say. "I don't feel the same, things don't feel the same they feel.." she paused trying to find the right word, "distant, likes it's not really there. Everyone's been really nice to me but I don't really know how to describe it. I just feel off."

Fred nodded then looped his arm through hers, "maybe you'll go back to normal, maybe you won't. But I can promise you that I won't be changing and from now on I'm going to do anything and everything to make you smile."

Her homework load was already heavy and it was nearly the middle of October. She was going to struggle this year she thought as she raced down to Hagrids hut, her report neatly set in the black folder clasped in her hand.

Out of breath she knocked on the door, Fang barked loudly and a second or so later Hagrid greeted her, "Good morning lass," he handed her the already prepared cup of mint tea. Madison smiled and took a sip as he shut the door behind her.

"I've finished, I finished it last night. And the plans for the stable we will need is in there. Each stall will have or need its own heating unit tuned to that particular horse. I did some owling around and the numbers are in there the food cost per horse and the estimated total. It's a lot, thank you," Madison sat in the chair Hagrid had pulled out for her. She opened the folder and spread the parchments out on the table. "Here is the total cost for feedings, plus they will need to be exercised every day or they will become upset. So we will have to add in the cost of blankets if they are not already provided. Right there," she pointed on the third sheet, "is the list of places we can obtain the necessary items and the prices. Also I had to add in, for each horse if not already provided, the various combs and brushes needed for grooming. That will also have to be done on a daily basis. Hagrid this is a lot to do for just two people. We might need to recruit some other students or hire someone to do help care for them full time. With my other classes and your teaching it might be almost impossible for just the two of us. Oh and, here are the plans and designs for the stable, barn thing. I'm not really sure where to get the materials from. Unless I transfigure piles of branches but the laws of transforming have to come into play and it will take time to find the wood, transfigure, build, and spell everything. It would be easier to by pre-cut boards, planks and beams but I don't know where from and I have no idea how much or many and I don't have the time to figure that out. Oh and the wood must be oak and never pine."

Hagrid was leaning back, arms crossed and beaming, "You do me proud. This is all very well done. I can get the materials and begin the building. We should have it done and ready in a week or so. Now your next project, arranging the delivery of the items needed. I will owl Beauxbatons and find out these others you mentioned. Now I'll take care of that while you go get the unicorns set up for the first years. The second years are starting on flobberworms so if you could go check on those in the shed."

Three weeks later, two days before the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, the stable was finished. Madison got permission to miss her classes so she could spend the day arranging and awaiting the arrival of the supplies. McGonagall was down there with her for most of the day, checking and double checking everything. Hagrid had to keep reassuring her everything was fine. After the last reassurance McGonagall turned on Madison.

"Ms. Black if you would be so kind as to dye your hair back to its natural color, no red is not your natural color. And I would like you to dress in the school uniform. When the Beauxbatons carriage arrives you and Hagrid will guide the horses down here and set them up comfortably then quickly and quietly enter the Great Hall. Hagrid suggested you could aide with getting the schools ready, they will be taken up the castle where they can prepare for their entrances. Beauxbatons will go first, after they have done their thing signal Durmstrang to enter. Beauxbatons will be sitting with the Hufflepuffs and Durmstrang with the Slitherines on the other side of the hall. After they have entered slip in and take your seat. Alright? Alright. Well then, Ms. Black I will leave you to your preparations."

Madison nodded.

The next day was extremely busy, even though the visiting school would not be entering the dorms everything had to be clean. Everything had to be spotless. The castle was more festive than usual, the suits of armor were nicely polished and Peeves seemed to have vanished.

Madison peered into the mirror, her hair was shoulder length and turned back to its dark brown. Her uniform was spotless and perfect. Everyone was lining up in front of the school for inspection, Madison planted herself next to Fred and George, she was only a few inches shorter than them but Professor McGonagall came over and moved her towards the middle of the line, with her year. Unfortunately she was in the year under the twins and just waved at them and scowled when they started making faces at her

Everyone began to twitter and murmmer as it got closer and closer to the time of arrival. They waited impatiently, the heads of house pacing up and down the lines critizing and telling them to fix this, or remove that. The real suspense began when someone down the line gave a shout and pointed to the sky in front of them.

The butterfly's in Madisons stomach intensified as she saw the carriage pulled by five great gold and white whinged horses. They were gigantic and beautiful, Madison stared in awe her mouth half open. They were beautiful, majestic and wild. There was very little if anything tame about them. Their golden bodies were magnificent, power radiated with every bend of the leg and stretch of the neck. These were true beasts of legend, right out of a Grecian myth. Madison slid quietly down the line, hardly noticeable compared to the giant beauties. She approached the first horse with Hagrid just as the door to the carriage opened.

An abnormally large woman emerged, she elegantly descended the steps and was graciously greeted by Headmaster Dumbledore. Madison looked up, rembering to not look directly into the enchanting ruby hued eyes, smiling, not revealing teeth, she held her hand stretched above her head, palm up. The lead, Pipper of the heard as they are called among flying horses, lowered his head to the lowly humans offered palm.

His nose wasn't velvety like a normal horses but was hard, but soft and scaly like snake skin. He pawed at the ground and tossed his head in acceptance. Madison waited until the last girl had disembarked from the carriage before giving Hagrid the signal to detach the beasts.

"May I ride you, it will be faster than you following me." The Piper nodded and leaned down on his front legs, Hagrid hurried over and boosted her up. The stallion was too wide for her to straddle, so she sat back on her heels at the back of his neck. She leaned forward, careful not to dig her knees into him, and put pressure on the right side of his neck directing him to the stable. The others followed silently behind.

The Durmgstrang's ship arrived as the last of the flying horses was unhooked and led into the stable. Hagrid waved at Madison, "I got it from here, you go do what you were told to do." Madison smiled, she had begun being worried about running late.

Hurring out of the stable, she pulled out her wand and quickly straightened her wrinkled clothing. Her broom leaned against Hagrid's backdoor, she ran up to his house and quickly set off to the castle. Most of the students were already in the hall, Madison quickly went into the side room off the hall where the arrivals were lounging. The Heads of the schools were in discussion with Ludo Bagman and Crouch.

Madison cleared her throat, her stomach churned with nervousness and she did her best not to show it. "Good evening, Minister and Mr. Bagman. The Headmaster is ready for you to take your seat at the head table."

The group stared at her, Crouch nodded, "Very well then. Thank you..?"

Madison jumped slightly, she hadn't introduced herself, "Black, Madison Black sir."

"A Black. I haven't met a Black in many years," he paused slightly realizing who she was. "Ah, I see. Very well lead the way dear."

Madison opened one of the dining hall doors for them, allowing the two men to enter and make their way up to the head table while the students were still getting settled. It was a few minutes before nearly everyone was seated, her head of house nodded at her in approval. Madison smiled and slipped back out the door and across the hall to the lounge.

Upon her return every student in the room turned to look at her. Madison felt her face slowly turning a light shade of warm pink, "Madame Maxine, we are ready for you and your students." Madison stepped back as the giantess nodded and gracefully swept past her and out the door.

"Headmaster Karkarof, if you and your students will follow me. We will wait in the hall until the Beauxbatons students are seated."

"Very well then, Krum!" Madison startled at the sudden yell. Victor Krum came up to stand next to his Headmaster, Madison did her best to keep her jaw attached to her face as it attempted to set itself on the floor.

Madison blinked for several seconds before standing aside out of the door way. The lined up two-by-two and exited the room similar to the Beauxbaton students. As the last pair passed her, the guy on the left winked at her. Surprised and shocked Madison broke into a grin as she recognized him. He was the guy from the party after the World Cup.

Madison's face warmed as she slipped around the group and peeked through the door, the Beauxbaton students had seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table.

"Alright, you're up," Madison pushed the doors open and the guy tromped in in a shower of sparks. Madison quickly and quietly, beaming with excitement, slid behind them into the hall and over to her table. Fred and George scooted over, making room for her in the middle.

It wasn't until after the meals had been eaten and dessert was on the table that Dumbledore made his announcement about the triwizard tournament.

After the goblet had been revealed the excitement rose several levels. Madison wanted to put her name in but the age limit would be a problem. Fred and George were talking about making an aging potion. Madison disagreed, if Dumbledoe drew the age line then the chance of it being fooled by an aging potion would be slim. But perhaps a confundus charm would work. But Madison was no good at those.

They were dismissed soon after the announcement, "I don't like that Moody guy, something seems off about him." Madison hooked her arms between Fred and Georges.

"Dad says he's brilliant."

"First class auror"

"A bit of his rocker, paranoid as hell though."

"Dad says the eye can see through anything."

George raised his eye brows, "Reckon it can see through clothes?"

Madison wrinkled her nose and scowled up at them as they looked down at her, the same drippy look on their faces.

"Of course that would be the first thing that popped into those empty heads of yours, now if you don't mind I have some horses to check up on."

The next morning things went on as usual except for the undercurrent of excitement running through the school.


End file.
